Blood Soaked Truth
by kerricon15
Summary: When a woman finds a blood stain in the carpet of her sons bedroom instead of her son she panics, but as the story unfolds, so do a lot of other hidden truths.PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hey! Guess what! I don't own Greg, Catherine, Nick, the evil blood stain on the carpet, Mrs. Callibur, Timothy… I own absolutely nothing! ARE YOU HAPPY? NOTHING! okay then…I'm glad we got that covered…

**Chapter 1:**

"_I was in the kitchen scrubbing away at the dishes from last nights dinner when I heard a banging noise coming from Timothy's room_.

_I was curious so I called out his name a couple of times, but there was no reply. I was worried so I went to his door but when I turned the knob there was a frantic commotion so I whipped open the door and...and…" _Mrs. Callibur burst into heavy weeping which interrupted her words, making her hard to understand

Nick placed a hand on the woman's shoulder in order to calm her and keep her from shaking long enough to continue the interrogation.

"_Mrs. Callibur, you're going to need to calm down in order for us to be able to help you." _Catherine tried her best to be comforting but unfortunately was not prevailing_. "What did you see when you opened your sons door?"_

The woman shuddered with and just sat there staring into the wall with a glassy eyed appearance.

"_When I opened the door, no one was there, even Timothy was gone…"_

"_No ransom note, no nothing?_ Catherine questioned.

"_No! Nothing! All that was there was…was… a blood stain… a big, red blood stain next to timothy's bed…"_Her breathing increased and her body drooped. Before Nick or Catherine could save her she was sprawled across the floor unconscious, bleeding from the nose in panic. Nick dropped to his knees holding the woman's head back to stop the bleeding while Catherine paced around the room thinking over what had happened.

"_Well this got us nowhere. Without the rest of the interrogation taking place we can't start the search." _in which Nick said doubtfully.

"_No I think we have enough information on this tape to start something…call up someone to take care of Mrs. Callibur while I go and gather enough information to be given permission to investigate the house."_

"_Alright...but I'm a little squeamish..."_Greg mentioned happily prancing into the room with a latex glove over his head.

_"Greg, you don't have to come but ...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Catherine screamed suddenly surprised as she glanced in Greg's direction.

_"Oh...ummm...never mind. What happened here?"_

_"Woman passed out from shock of finding a blood stain soaked into the carpet instead of her son."_

_"Is her son usually soaked into the carpet instead of blood stains?"_

_"No stupid! Do us all a favor and think before you think next time okay?"_

_"Hmmm..yeah..I'll work on it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_It's not real blood."_ Nick recited partially glad.

"_What do you mean it's not real? What is it then?"_ Catherine questioned a little confused.

"_Well it is real blood, just not Timothy's. Its more like… oh say, pigs blood?"_ Nick let out a soft snicker turning to look at Greg who had just made a loud entrance by tripping over a chair while trying to balance a permanent marker on his forehead. _"I thought you didn't want to come?"_

"_Oh. Well I didn't but while I was hiding in the kitchen I overheard you saying it was pigs blood and for some reason all of the icky feelings in my tummy went away."_

Catherine gave him a questioning look and then turned back to Nick. _"That's nice Greg. Nick? What do you mean pigs blood? What does this mean?"_

"_It means that we are going to need to find something else to back up this case, like some other kind of evidence."_ Nick said, standing up.

"_Well someone will need to tell the mom and interrogate her some more, and it probably shouldn't be me." _Catherine winced at the thought.

Still trying to balance the permanent marker Greg managed to get out some words._ "Oh? And why is that?"_

"_To tell you the truth, I don't think she liked me…" _Catherine's body drooped a little as she said this.

"_That's fine! I'll do it!" _Greg practically screamed whipping up his head causing the marker to go straight across the room, smacking Nick between the eyes.

"_OW! A little over excited there Greg?" Nick said tenderly rubbing the red indent on his forehead._

"_Oh…sorry, I'm dying to do something around here. You should probably send Sara in with me… you know…just in case I mess up or something…oh and can I have my marker back?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You can go in now." The secretary told Lanie Callibur. Mrs. Callibur quietly made her way down a hallway, approaching a door with white lettering that read** Interrogation Room**.

She didn't quite understand why they needed her there again but she hoped that it was because her son had been found and the kidnapper had been prosecuted. She opened the door to two new faces, different from the last interrogators. She was glad though because truthfully, she didn't really like that one woman, Catherine or something like that.

"_Hello!_ Greg said, cheerfully, _I'm Greg! And this is Sarah! If you will just sit down there we will get started."_

"_First, can I ask why I'm here?"_

Greg and Sarah exchanged uneasy glances trying to decide who would tell her first. Sarah was the one to speak up though, taking the mature position of the two, after all, that was what she was here for. To make Greg look a little less stupid and hazardous.

"_As you know, we investigated Timothy's room."_

"_Oh yes…how did that turn out? Did you find anything, like who did it? What all do you know?_

It was Greg's turn to pipe up since Sarah had temporarily paused apparently unable to tell the woman.

"_Well, you might take this as good news or you could take this as a bad thing. When one of our criminalists took a DNA test on the blood in the carpet, it didn't match any of Timothy's genes. It more matched the genes of a four legged hoofed creature, one that is more commonly known as bacon."_

Mrs. Calliburs face looked like she had just seen a ghost but then slowly tuned into a smile.

"_You mean Timothy's not dead? This is great! That means…that means…HES STILL ALIVE!"_

"_Nah, probably not…"_Greg said doubtfully.

Sarah elbowed Greg hard in the side causing him to wheeze and fold in half in pain. The panic in Mrs. Calliburs face told Greg that probably wasn't a good thing to say but he tried to save himself.

"_I'm sorry, that wasn't a good thing to say. We really don't have anyway to tell right now. I was simply stating that is was definitely a probability figuring that about 85 out of 100 of kidnapped children with no sign of a ransom note end up dead or something like that."_ Another sharp elbowing in the side told him that that too, was probably not the best idea.

Sara decided to break in and relieve some of the pressure. _"Mrs. Callibur, please don't take what Greg says too seriously, none of the rest of us do."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Mrs. Callibur, we really have no way of determining if your son is dead or not but I would say that finding that the blood wasn't Timothy's is a good sign. We have called you down to ask you for some more information because hopefully, we can use it to help."_

"_Okay, I'll help, but I really don't know very much more."_ The woman hesitantly stated.

"_Well, to start out with, did your son have any known enemies?"_

"_Did my FIVE YEAR OLD son have any enemies? Doesn't that sound a tad bit odd?"_

"_Yes, but it's a necessary question to ask."_

"_I had enemies when I was five…" _Greg butted in, mumbling about some bully in preschool that followed him around and eventually put gum in his hair in front of a girl he liked and then continued on about every other bully he had ever come across. He was mostly just droned out.

"_That's great Greg, why don't you go and get us some coffee?"_

"_Oh okay!"_ Greg said, again excited to be given a task_. "Would you like one scoop of sugar or two, or none, or three, how about cream, do you like it black? Wow! I remember when you could ask one lump or two? The really should get the lumps again! I loved how they made that ker-plunk sound when the dropped in…that was great…"_

"_GREG! Why don't you just bring us some creamers and packets of sugar?"_

"_Okay!"_ And in an excited furry Greg was out of the room in less than two seconds.

"_I'm so sorry Mrs. Callibur, he doesn't usually do this. We like to keep him back in the lab, away from human contact."_ Both women let out long cackles before turning serious again.

"_I'm sorry; it is _**Mrs.**_ Callibur isn't it?"_

"_Why yes, it is."_

"_Do you think it would be possible to have your husband come in?"_

"_Oh, well, I don't really know. We split a year ago and I haven't spoken to him since except for in court."_

Sara's head jerked up as she inspected the woman's eyes to see what she meant by this.

"_In court?"_

"_Well yah, he was an abusive father and husband. He used to beat Timothy while I wasn't home and just do bad things to us, so I sued him. I think he's in jail now, serving an eight year term."_

"_I see, and what jail would that be?"_

"_The Canterago National I think."_

With a concerned look on his face and creamers and sugar packets in hand Greg burst into the room tears balling up in his eyes.

"_Oh Greg! What's wrong?"_ Sara rushed to his side to comfort him

"_We are out of coffee!"_

**Authors Notes: Sorry if it wasn't my best Chapter, I'll work on making them better, but you have to love Greg. LOL! Read and Review! Chapters still to come!**

**Love Ya!**

**Kerrigan**


End file.
